


「本马达」Fever (ABO, PWP)

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: alpha！Ben × omega！Matt就是为了肉- -





	

Matt感觉到有些发热，作为一个omega，这个熟悉的状况许久没有发生了。

他庆幸是下飞机后发现的，及时给Ben发去短信。最近在国外拍戏连轴转，忘记定时服用抑制剂，现在再用也来不及。

他蜷在车后座上，前面开车的助理向他道歉，没有多提醒他几次。Matt摇摇头，他只动了一下，封闭的车里热潮期中omega的味道似乎就更加浓郁。

“味道很重啊，攒了很久吗？”连Beta助理都闻出不寻常，奇怪地看向Matt。

Matt僵住不敢再动，然而没用，在他的每个呼吸间，香甜的味道一秒浓过一秒。没办法，最近一年行程排得很满，他和Ben还要配合彼此的时间轮流照顾孩子和外出拍戏，独处的时间都没有，何况共度热潮期。

他轻声对助理说句抱歉，然后升起后面的挡板，打开车内的循环净化系统。

不能开窗，虽然他的信息素气味被狗仔们扒过很多次了，他也不想冒险让人收集到，高价送进“名人气味博物馆”里。

 

Matt闭着眼睛，没多久脸上就冒出一层细汗。热潮期中的omega会格外想念自己的alpha，拍戏时还不觉得，此刻忽然有些愧疚，自己在荧幕前和其他漂亮的omega，alpha亲热，把Ben丢在家里带孩子。

像他们这样从一而终，没有过别人的伴侣在好莱坞越来越少见。Matt比Ben大一点，也更早更显露性征，他确定自己是个omega两年后Ben才迎来自己的体检报告，兴奋地打电话给他，让他定时服用抑制剂，等学期结束放假时Ben来找他。

结果Ben第二天就开车穿越全国跑到他学校来，把他压在宿舍的床上诱发了两人的热潮期，第一次就差点捅进宫口把他标记了，还没做安全措施。

他想把Ben踢下去。

趴在他身上比他小两岁的alpha新人一脸无辜地说：“你不就是等着被我标记才一直守身如玉的吗？”

隔了十几年Matt也清楚地记得自己当时脸上一红，眼前一黑。

 

不知不觉就过了这么多年，两人一起度过了不知多少个热潮期，孩子都有了呢。

车子开得很平稳，Matt陷入浅眠，醒过来时已经被熟悉的既霸道又温柔的alpha信息素包围。Ben从车里把他抱出来，对助理道谢，走进他们位于山顶的别墅里。

“Ben⋯⋯”Matt身上盖着Ben的外套，被Ben横抱着，满身燥热被他的alpha安抚得服服帖帖，他满足地低喃想念的名字。

“嘘⋯⋯”正在上楼的Ben低头舔了舔他颈间的标记，低声说，“省点力气。”

Ben身高腿长，几步跨上台阶，走进主卧套间，把Matt放在他们的大床上，转身走出去不知道去干什么。

Matt好多天没回家，床上只剩下Ben的味道，心满意足蹭蹭床单深嗅一口。

等了一会儿Ben还没有回来，身上刚被驯服的火苗又有抬头的趋势，Matt焦躁地唤了声Ben的名字，长衣长裤被他蹭得松松垮垮，索性自己把衣服脱了，光滑的身体没有遮挡直接在Ben睡过的床单上磨蹭。

 

Ben端着牛奶回来，刚走进卧室就看到地上散落的衣物，视线上移，Matt半盖着绸缎床搭，露出赤裸的肩头和小腿，手伸进两腿交叠的阴影里，暧昧地做着什么。

诱人的omega信息素从床上流下来，淹过Ben的脚踝，随着他向前的步伐，越没越深，直到头顶。

Ben凭着最后一口气把牛奶递到Matt面前，声音沙哑地说：“补充下体力，免得一会儿脱水。”

绸缎下的人蠕动两下，头上暗金色的发丝凌乱地盖住眼睛，半天才睁开，挣扎着自己坐起来。

Ben及时凑过去扶住他，让他靠着自己的肩膀，把玻璃杯抵在他唇边，看着他闭眼，喉咙一颤一颤把整杯牛奶喝完。

喝得有点快，一道白色的奶痕从唇角流下来。

Matt喝完下意舔掉唇边的奶渍，抬起泛着水光的蓝眼睛看向Ben，告诉他喝完了。

Ben的眼神瞬间暗了几分，英俊的面部轮廓绷得很紧。他把喝空的杯子放到床头柜上，从床上站起来，扯掉紧裹着他的棉布T恤，蓄着一层胡渣的下颌向上微挑，边解皮带边居高临下地看住Matt说：“那我们可以开始了？”

T恤和长裤扔到床下。卧室里拉着窗帘，光线很暗，Ben最近在为新戏健身，alpha强壮的体魄在明灭的光影间像被框起的艺术品。Matt舒服的躺回床上，热切的眼神粘在Ben赤裸的身上，看了一遍又一遍。和年轻时张扬桀骜的俊帅不同，他的alpha经过时间的沉淀，所有的光芒收敛一身，变成不可抵挡的成熟和性感，在每个举手投足间收放自如。

仅仅是这么看着Ben，Matt就觉得下腹一阵抑制不住的热流，从收缩不止的后穴里涌出，仿佛Ben只用体味和眼神就把他干到高潮。

Matt下意蹭蹭床单，抬起小腿勾住半跪在床边的Ben，成功让他俯身，带着排山倒海般让人激荡的雄性气味拥抱住他。

“小家伙⋯⋯”耳鬓厮磨间，Matt低喘着问，Ben的胡渣擦过他光裸的皮肤，电得他寒毛都要竖起来，要绷断的意识想起回家后还没看到的乖女儿。

“已经哄睡了，放心吧。”Ben蹭到Matt的颈侧，牙齿重合上咬破腺体留下的标记，一手扶住Matt发软的腰，另一手摸上怀里人平坦胸膛上凸起的肉点，本就半硬的肉粒被他两碰三捏迅速充血胀大，胀硬柔嫩的可爱触感让他忍不住在指间来回揉捏。

Matt点点头，在alpha释放的强势信息素下，乖顺地搂住Ben宽厚的肩膀，绷直敏感的身体把自己埋进对方比他大了一圈的怀抱里，不住低吟。

两人的信息素飞速交融，舒适的融合和被安抚的感觉让Matt完全放松下来，浑身发软，几乎挂在Ben的手臂上。

Ben顺势把他放倒，搂住他后腰的手滑过胯间，毫不意外摸到一手潮湿，邪气地勾起一侧唇角问：“你怎么年纪越大水越多？”说着掰开Matt细长的双腿，让中间饥渴的部分彻底暴露在他眼前。

被Ben盯着那里看，多少次Matt还是无法习惯。他一手挡住眼睛，暗金的短发在枕头上铺开，随着他摇头的动作无助晃动。

头顶传来Ben低沉愉快的笑声。

然后Matt感到敞开的两腿更分开，腰臀被抬了起来。

Ben两手各抓住他一侧臀瓣，Matt下身悬空，只有背还贴在床上。消瘦的Matt身上都是薄薄的，只有屁股丰圆肉感，似乎全身的肉都长到这里，在窄腰下翘起一截诱人的弧度。Ben的手捏紧Matt的屁股，他的手很大，像扇子一样张开，弹软的臀肉便从他骨感的指间流出来，用力向两边一扯，中间那个流着水的肉洞便露出指尖大小的肉缝，在他的注视下害羞地翕合。

“不要只看⋯⋯”床上的omega扬起尖俏滴着汗水的下颌，忍无可忍的说。

“呵。”明明身上也出了不少汗，不用看肌肉也硬得像石头一样，下身的器官快翘到肚脐，Ben还是一副让人牙痒痒的模样，就差嘴边刁颗烟，不紧不慢地问，“想让我进去？”

Matt躺着瞪他一眼，如果不是眨碎了眼里的水壳，会让他更有威慑力。

流过泪的蓝眼睛纯粹得惊人。

Ben看着他狠狠揉了揉手里的臀瓣。湿漉漉的小穴在外力作用下一开一合，发出粘腻的水声，一串透明黏稠的肠液从里面流出来，落到床单上。

“上一次发情期是什么时候？”Ben哑着声音忽然问。

一直得不到满足的Matt耳边几乎只剩自己的喘息声，脑袋里嗡嗡响，还是挤出一丝空隙思考Ben的话，暗想难道他是挑这个时候和他算账？可是也不只是Matt一个人忙，每次不都是他一回来，Ben就马上出去工作么，算一算两人竟然有近半年没好好亲热过，难怪Ben像没吃够奶的孩子一样拿捏他不放。

在车上泛起的愧疚感又被勾起来。Matt垂下视线，尖瘦的脸颊鼓了下，呼出口气，小声说：“快半年了⋯⋯可是我每天都在想你，你试试就知道了⋯⋯”

相识二十多年，Matt对Ben的脾性了如指掌，知道只要听话地说出他想听的话，顺着他哄一哄，Ben也会很听话。

果然，剃短的发稍上滴着汗的男人低下头，含住他早就等不及流出前液的顶端，长指终于松开被捏出红印的臀肉，插进湿腻的肉穴里。

猛然的刺激让Matt仰头小声尖叫。

他抓紧枕头两侧，难耐的扭动腰臀让Ben含得更深，插得更深。饱识性爱滋味的肉穴自发收缩着，餍足地绞紧Ben的手指。强烈的快感像要把他烤干，Matt不断舔湿嘴唇。

Ben口里猛一吸吮，没有防备的Matt哆哆嗦嗦射出一股精液，喷到他自己的小腹上。Matt皱紧眉，嘴唇微张，几乎发不出声音，后穴紧紧夹住Ben的手指，嗞嗞空虚的水声，叫嚣想要被更粗壮的东西填满。

“看来是很想我。”Ben满意地说，整只手都被Matt的体液打湿，抽出来低头在信息素最浓郁的胯间深嗅。

Matt的信息素是香醇诱人的甜酒味，甜美醉人，Ben迷恋地从囊球舔到后面的肉穴，脸上的胡须扎进Matt细嫩的皮肤里摩擦，刺激得Matt不禁咬住自己的手指，怕自己叫声太大吵醒楼上的小家伙。

Ben却得寸进尺，撩起Matt的大腿，在腿根，会阴，臀肉，最敏感的地方刮擦，逼Matt出声，弄红好大一片。

Matt无奈绷紧腰，腿都在打颤，身下的床单不知不觉被他汗湿，他舔舔嘴唇，想让Ben快点进入正题，开口却都是发粘的呻吟声，听到自己都脸红，忙抓住Ben的头，正视他说：“你到底要不要上我？”

两人的视线碰上，一模一样的急切灼热，Ben像等着他这句话似的，在他腿根上亲了下，起身用胯下热涨惊人的家伙对准一直没被满足的小穴，粗喘着答道：“那还用问。”

湿热的甬道几下就被操开，几乎立刻就涌出一波水液将Ben的胯间喷湿，在每次进出间噗噗作响。Ben身上的汗滴到Matt胸膛上，之前的压抑和忍耐在进入Matt体内后一下爆发，alpha血液里原始的兽性本能逐渐操控了他，强烈的渴望占有自己的omega，在他的omega全身留下他的味道，凭气味就能想起他。

Matt被Ben顶得不断后退，头碰到床板，慌乱抓住床头的栏杆稳住自己。身体被固定后Ben一下撞进更深的地方，甜美的战栗感窜上脊柱，在循环的血流里炸开烟花。Matt透过摇晃的发丝看到绷紧下颌的Ben，发力操干他的样子格外狂野性感。

Matt看得入迷，在失控的呻吟声里断断续续喊Ben的名字，他的alpha听到默契地低下头来和他交换湿腻的舌吻，啃舔Matt唇角干掉的奶渍。

奶香和Matt本身的甘甜酒香，以及属于Ben的被太阳晒过的凛冽松香，在空气里激烈的碰撞融合。

满室都是发情期特有的交合味道。

Ben掰开Matt的屁股，让自己更容易顶进里面的宫口，omega暗粉色的穴口被撑到发白，熟透的内部汁水多得满溢出来，在床上拖出一条长长的湿痕。

 

忘情的两人谁都没注意到他们匆忙地忘记做安全措施。

等Ben终于成结，精液灌进Matt体内时，一丝不安划过Matt的脑海，然而他全身上下包括意识都被各种气味和体液浸满，热潮期从来不是一次就能解决的，想起来哪里不对时已经是很久之后的事了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
